Storage containers for tools and tool boxes are well known in the art. It is generally desired for a toolbox to be easily movable for use in various locations. For larger tool boxes the weight of the tool box and tools therein often hinder its mobility. A tool box with locomotive arrangement can solve such a problem. Additionally it is beneficial for the locomotive arrangement to be integrally designed in the tool box for durability and robustness.
The term tool box as used herein the specification and claims is used in its broad sense and refers to any container for storing, locomoting and displaying articles of any kind.